Caperucito Azul
by Rhape
Summary: Phoenix está resfriado y Pearl sabe que un cuento de hadas lo hará sentir mejor. Yaoi. EdgeworthXWright. Dejen review nOn


**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans :D, y les traigo un fic yaoi EdgeyXWright x3!**

**Ojalá les guste n-n**

* * *

_- ¡Nick! ¡Te he traído caldo de pollo para tu resfriado!_ – Maya entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja para comida.

- _Gracias. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado, Maya_ – comentó apenado.

- _¡Nada de eso, Nick! Lo hago con todo gusto_ – contestó animada, y dejó la bandeja sobre un escritorio – _Déjame revisar tu temperatura_ – puso una mano en la frente de Phoenix y se quedó pensativa – _Umm... Aún estás un poco irritado. ¡Deprisa, Nick! ¡Cómete el caldo! ¡Te hará bien! –_ acercándole el plato.

- _¡E-espera! ¡Todavía está muy caliente!_ – exclamó retrocediendo hasta la cabecera de la cama, temiendo seriamente a que la médium le tirara la sopa encima.

- _Oh. Tienes razón_ – sonrió y devolvió el plato a la bandeja – _Esperemos a que se enfríe un poco entonces –_

- _Sí, será lo mejor_ – rió forzadamente, aliviado.

- _¡Sr. Nick!_ – entró Pearl a la habitación corriendo – _¡¿Ya está mejor? ¡¿Quiere jugar? –_

- _¡No, Pearly!_ – le amonestó Maya con las mejillas hinchadas –_ El doctor dijo que Nick debía descansar toda la semana. No debemos molestarlo –_

- _Awww... Pero yo quería jugar a la pelota con el Sr. Nick_ – dijo cabizbaja.

_- En cuanto mejore jugaré contigo, Pearls_ – se apresuró a decir para no verla triste.

_- ¿En serio? ¡Usted es el mejor!_ – rió contenta – _¡Ya sé! Para que se sienta mejor más rápido, ¡le contaré un cuento! –_

_- ¡¿Ehh?... ¡N-no es necesario!_ – agitó las manos y mostró una sonrisa todavía más forzada que la anterior. Los cuentos infantiles le provocaban arcadas _– ¿Sabes? Tengo algo de sueño y ahora mismo me gustaría dormir... –_

- _¡¿Un cuento? ¡Yo quiero oírlo!_ – gritó Maya emocionadísima. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Phoenix _- ¿Cuál contarás? ¿Cenicienta? ¿Blancanieves? –_

- _¡No!_ – contestó con una gran sonrisa. Y se sentó a los pies de la cama _– Les voy a contar... ¡el Caperucito Azul! –_

_- ¡Uh! ¿Qué no es Caperucita Roja?_ – preguntó confundida.

- _No. Este es otro –_

- _Jamás había oído hablar de él_ – comentó Phoenix esperando una explicación convincente.

_- ¡Pues yo se los contaré! –_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, en un pueblo lejano vivía...

- _¿Lejano a qué? _– preguntó Phoenix.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

_- ¿Uh? ¿"Lejano a qué"?_ – repitió pensativa – _No entiendo_ –

- _Bueno. Es que si hablas de un "pueblo lejano" es porque está relativamente lejano a un lugar –_

_- Uh..._ – se mordió una uña – _¿Me lo explica con manzanas? –_

_- ¡Nick! ¡No seas malo! Deja que Pearly continúe_ – pidió Maya con el ceño fruncido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Como decía; en un pueblo lejano a algún lugar vivía un cándido muchacho que siempre usaba una caperuza azul, por lo que todos sus amiguitos le llamaban Caperucito Azul, pero su nombre era Nick...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

_- ¡¿Acaso le pusiste mi nombre? –_

_- Yo no se lo puse, así se llama_ – rió.

- _¡No es cierto! –_ entornó los ojos - _¡Te estás inventando el cuento!_ – le apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo.

_- ... ¿Tiene pruebas? –_

_- ¿P-pruebas?..._ **(**Nota mental: dejar de llevar a Pearls a los tribunales**)** –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Un día la mamá del Caperucito Azul le pidió que le llevase una canasta de comida a su abuelita Mía.

- _Esto me es familiar...-_

- _¡La abuelita se llama igual que mi hermana!_ – exclamó Maya.

Pero para llegar hasta la casa de su abuelita, el Caperucito debía atravesar un bosque siniestro, ¡que estaba infestado de toda clase de monstruos perversos! Así que su mamá le dijo que no hablara con nadie que se viera sospechoso.

_- Como si el hecho de que un bosque esté infestado de monstruos no fuese sospechoso...-_

No llevaba Nick mucho tiempo recorriendo el bosque siniestro cuando se encontró con un ogro llamado Dick ¡y se hicieron amigos gracias a que el Caperucito era muy simpático!

- **(**¿Dick?... Es verdad. El inspector Gumshoe se llama Dick**)** –

Entonces Dick, el ogro, lo ayudó a cruzar el bosque para que otros monstruos no lo atacaran, ¡y pudo entregarle la canasta de comida a su abuela! Pero no todo en esta historia es miel, no; porque había una malvada bruja que estaba enojada con Nick porque un espejo mágico le dijo que le robaría algo importante, por lo que la malvada decidió vengarse antes de que eso pasara. El nombre de la bruja era Franziska.

- ... **(**No voy a refutar eso**)** –

Así que cuando el Caperucito estaba a punto de llegar a su casa... ¡se le apareció la bruja azotando un látigo de manera amenazante!

_- ¡Espera! –_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Sr. Nick? –_

_- ¿Cómo llegó a su casa sin pasar por el bosque siniestro? –_

_- Eeeh..._ – se mordió una uña _– ¡Su abuelita le enseñó un atajo! –_

_- ¿Y por qué no se lo enseñó antes de ir? –_

- _Porque la abuelita no sabía que el Caperucito iba ir a visitarla, ¡era una sorpresa!_– contestó como si fuese muy obvio.

_- ¡Nick! ¡Basta!_ – le reprendió Maya – _Es sólo un cuento, no necesita lógica. Deja tus preguntas absurdas para los juzgados –_

_- Eso es ofensivo, ¿sabías? –_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Caperucito Azul intentó escapar a toda prisa, ¡pero la malvada Franziska enredó sus piernas con el látigo! dejándolo indefenso y a su merced. Entonces, cuando el muchacho creyó que todo había acabado para él, apareció...

_- ¿¡Will Powers, verdad!_? – exclamó Maya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

- _¡Y seguro que llevaba su traje de El Samurai de Acero!_ – continuó diciendo animada.

- _No, no fue el Sr. Powers_ – aclaró Pearl apenada – _Lo siento, Maya la mística_ –

- _Ooh, ¡está bien!_ – sonrió como si nada pasara – _Sigue con tu historia, Pearly_ –

- _¡De acuerdo! –_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Me quedé en...!Ah, sí! ¡Apareció un apuesto caballero de capa morada! quien golpeó a la bruja con el mango de su espada y la dejó inconciente. Nick quiso conocer el nombre de su salvador, a lo que el caballero contestó que era Edge...

- _¡Un momento!_ – dijo el pelo-pincho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

- _¿Vas a decir lo que CREO que vas a decir?_ – preguntó con un tic en la boca.

- _¿Que si diré Edgeworth?_ – respondió ruborizada.

- _Lo imaginé... – _

_- ¿Algún problema?_ – cuestionó Maya, confundida ante su reacción.

- _N-no, ninguno_ **(**¿En qué estoy pensando? Pearls es sólo una niña. No creo que conozca sobre _ése_ tipo de cosas...**)**. _Sólo una pregunta_ –

-_ ¿Sí, Sr. Nick? –_

_- ¿De dónde diablos salió el caballero? –_

- _¡Fácil! Su sentido arácnido le dijo que una damisela estaba en peligro, entonces corrió a su rescate –_

- _Quiero pensar que con "damisela" te referías a Franziska, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad? –_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Pero cuando el Caperucito se sentía de lo más a salvo gracias al caballero, ¡la malvada bruja despertó y se convirtió en un horrible dragón gigante que escupía fuego!

_- ¡Oh, no! –_ gritó Maya horrorizada _– ¡¿Y qué pasó? –_

¡Pero no se preocupen! El caballero Edgeworth usó su escudo mágico anti-fuego y ambos resultaron ilesos.

- _Un escudo anti-fuego... Quién lo diría..._ – entornó la mirada.

Después, el caballero desenfundó su espada mágica de hielo y se la clavó a la malvada bruja-dragón Franziska justo en el corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

_- ¡Qué bien!_ – aplaudió la muchacha.

_- Muy bonito cuento, Pearls. Ahora, si me permites, me gustaría dormir... –_

_- ¡Pero ahí no acaba la historia! –_

_- Eso temí... –_ inclinó la cabeza, resignado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

Nick, agradecido, le dijo al caballero Edgeworth que podía pedirle cualquier cosa a cambio por haberlo salvado de la bruja Franziska. Y lo que el caballero pidió fue... a él.

- _¡¿Qué queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__? _– exclamó incrédulo.

- _¿"A él"? ¿Qué significa eso?_ – dijo Maya con una mano en el mentón.

El Caperucito Azul ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar gustoso la propuesta. Y para sellar el compromiso se tomaron de las manos, se miraron a los ojos y se be...

- _¡PROTESTO!_ – gritó el abogado con el rostro completamente rojo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
_

_- ¿Qué dices? Esta es la mejor parte_ – dijo una voz.

No necesitaron volverse hacia la puerta para saber de quién se trataba, sin embargo, lo hicieron; con lo que sólo comprobaron que la voz pertenecía al ya varias veces mencionado Miles Edgeworth.

- _¡E-Edgeworth! _– exclamó Phoenix horrorizado _– ¡¿Cu-cu-cuánto has escuchado__? _–

- _No mucho, a decir verdad. Pero lo suficiente para saber que soy tu Príncipe Morado_ – contestó con burla y una sonrisa ligera aunque bastante sugerente.

_- ¡¿Q-q-qué?__! __¡No! ¡Es sólo un cuento que Pearls se acaba de inventar!_ – respondió a la defensiva y riendo nervioso _– ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio! ...Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –_

_- ¿Así es cómo recibes a tus invitados? – _se quejó cruzándose de brazos – _Maya me llamó y dijo que tenías un resfriado. Sólo vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien, pero no creí que mi presencia te molestara, Wright –_

_- ¡No es eso! ¡Es que Pearls y su cuento y, eh...! Gracias por venir_ – terminó por llevarse una mano a la nuca, apenado.

_- ¡Oh, Nick! ¡Tu sopa se ha enfriado!_ – dijo la médium alarmada – _Debo calentarla para que puedas comerla. Vamos, Pearly, acompáñame a la cocina. Sr. Edgeworth, ¿podría cuidar de Nick unos minutos? –_

- _Por supuesto_ – contestó con su habitual caballerosidad y una reverencia.

Y cuando el abogado y el fiscal se quedaron solos...

- _Umm... Edgeworth... –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_

_- ¿Q-qué quisiste decir con "esta es la mejor parte"? –_

- _¿Eh?_ – se ruborizó de golpe al recodar lo que Pearl estuvo a punto de decir – _Yo...sólo... ¡era broma! ¡Odio tus absurdas preguntas, Wright! –_

-** (**Sí, claro, desvía el tema...**)** –

_- Pero qué mono es el Sr. Edgeworth por preocuparse por Nick, ¿no crees, Pearly? –_

_- Síii, mucho_ – apoyó Pearl prácticamente saltando de alegría.

_- ¡Son tan buenos amigos! Por cierto, tengo curiosidad... ¿podrías contarme el final de la historia? –_

_- ¿El final?_ – negó con la cabeza _– No me lo sé. Sólo he contado el prologo_ – sonrió.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**P****or si preguntan cómo es que Pearl sabe sobre el yaoi:... Internet xD**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, mentadas; dejen reviews nOn**


End file.
